thehiddenroomfandomcom-20200214-history
Emmeline Kaplan
Emmeline Katherine Kaplan is a witch and one of the main female characters on ''The Hidden Room''.'' Emmeline is the girlfriend of Eliott Doyle. She was a student at '''Dalbury High School' before graduating in 2017. She is currently a student at Dalbury University. Emmeline is the best friend of Eliott Doyle. Appearance Eyes Emmeline has blue eyes. Complexion Emmeline has a medium complexion. Hair In Season 1 Emmeline has short neck length red hair. In Season 2 Emmeline has long red hair. In Season 3 Emmeline has shoulder length red to blonde ombre hair. In Season 4 Emmeline has shoulder length platinum blonde hair. Character Story Season 1 Emmeline appeared in 14 out of 14 episodes in Season 1. "Dreams Can Kill" Emmeline is first seen in Amelia's nightmare in the beginning of the episode. In the dream she wakes up from Amelia calling her cell phone; She picks up and hears Amelia panicking and telling her that she hit a woman - Anna Lind - with her motorcycle. Emmeline immediately tells her to come to her house and that calling the cops wouldn't be a good idea because according to Emmeline they would put Amelia in jail. Amelia gives in after minimal protest and heads to Emmeline's home. When she gets there Emmeline comforts her, but then she wakes up on Emmeline's couch. Emmeline asks her what is wrong and she tells her that she had a nightmare about hitting a woman on her motocycle by some motel called something like "Route 7." Suddenly they hear the news anchor on the television talk about a woman being hit and killed by a motorcycle by a motel called "Route 70." "A Strange Goodbye" In the first scene of the episode Emmeline is heard on the other end of Amelia's phone call; They talk about the fact that Amelia wants to attend Anna Lind's funeral. Toward the end of the episode Emmeline is seen in the school hallway; Talking to Tommy Young about his boyfriend - Adam Andersson - who's apparently sick and therefore not at school. They then start talking about Emmeline's boyfriend - Eliott Doyle - and how far they had gotten sexually. Then Eliott walks into the hallway and heads straight to Emmeline and kisses her. "A Door Opens" TBA "The First Time" Emmeline is first seen sitting on the bench outside of the school with Eliott, Amelia, Adam, and Tommy; Adam asks everyone if they're looking forward to a party that he's hosting that same night, everyone seems pretty excited, especially Emmeline. At Adam's party Emmeline seems to be having really fun dancing with all of her friends. Later on at the party Emmeline and Eliott head into Adam's guest room TBA "A Love Affair" TBA "Tragedy Befalls You" TBA "A Hard Goodbye" TBA "It's After Us" TBA "The Sliding Dead" TBA "A Witch's Help" TBA "Prepare for Chaos" TBA "A Chaotic End (Part 1)" TBA "A Chaotic End (Part 2)" TBA "Three Years Later" TBA Season 2 Emmeline appeared in 13 out of 15 episodes in Season 2. "A New Beginning" TBA "Reunited Once Again" TBA "The Siren's Call" TBA "Osiris' Bloodred Stone" TBA "Bringing Her Back" TBA "I Was Scared" TBA "Check on Mika" TBA "He's Really Gone" TBA "A Little Vengeance" TBA "I'm Locked Inside" TBA "Don't You Agree?" TBA "The School Dance" TBA "It's Over Now" TBA Season 3 Emmeline appeared in 13 out of 15 episodes in Season 3. "Wedding Bells Ring" TBA "The Ghost Dimension" TBA "I Can Help" TBA Appearances The Hidden Room Season 1 *''Dreams Can Kill'' *''A Strange Goodbye'' *''A Door Opens'' *''The First Time'' *''A Love Affair'' *''Tragedy Befalls You'' *''A Hard Goodbye'' *''It's After Us'' *''The Sliding Dead'' *''A Witch's Help'' *''Prepare for Chaos'' *''A Chaotic End (Part 1)'' *''A Chaotic End (Part 2)'' *''Three Years Later'' (Only Seen) Season 2 *''A New Beginning'' *''Reunited Once Again'' *''The Siren's Call'' *''Osiris' Bloodred Stone'' *''Bringing Her Back'' *''I Was Scared'' *''Check on Mika'' *''He's Really Gone'' *''A Little Vengeance'' *''I'm Locked Inside'' *''Don't You Agree?'' *''The School Dance'' *''It's Over Now'' Season 3 *''Wedding Bells Ring'' *''The Ghost Dimension'' *''I Can Help'' *''I Miss Him'' *''Alive Once More'' *''Your Magic Ways'' *''As You Wish'' *''The Bachelor Parties'' *''My Life's End'' *''End of Hauntings (Part 1)'' *''End of Hauntings (Part 2)'' *''I'm Going Away'' *''Anna Lind's Story (Part 1)'' Season 4 *''Our Summer Vacation'' Episode Absence Season 2 *In Season 2, Emmeline doesn't appear in two episodes: **''Robert Silva's Death (Part 1)'' **''Robert Silva's Death (Part 2)'' Season 3 *In Season 3, Emmeline doesn't appear in two episodes: **''The Demon Hunter'' **''Anna Lind's Story (Part 2)'' Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:LGBTQ+ Characters Category:The Inner Circle